Light It Up
by soopergirl35
Summary: Allison's cousin is in town, and between her strange past and connections to Allison and her insane brilliance, Samantha Argent-Winters is more than what anyone has bargained for. She joins the regular crew on one of the usual escapades and they realize that she is not all that she seems. T because that's what the show would be.


Allison stepped up into Stiles' Jeep. As soon as the doors were closed, he started the engine and asked, "So why am I driving you to the airport again?"

"Because everyone else who could drive me is busy and I don't have a car at the moment," Allison replied.

"You sure it wasn't for my stellar company?" Stiles asked jokingly.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "I would have asked Lydia, but she happens to dislike the person we're picking up."

"Great, sounds like whoever it is is a real crowd-pleaser." Stiles paused, tapping the steering wheel thoughtfully. "Who are we getting again?"

"Stiles, I know I told you this already," Allison said, rolling her eyes.

Stiles smirked. "Hey, you know me, it's usually in one ear and out the other when people talk. Fwooo!" He made a ridiculous noise to illustrate the words missing his brain completely.

Allison sighed, but told him anyway. "We are picking up my cousin Samantha. It's her first time flying alone and she'll be staying with me for the next month or so."

"Or so?" Stiles asked. "Seems pretty weird for the end of the visit to be so...nebulous."

"Are you just feeling the need to use only space-related adjectives today?" Allison replied. Truth be told, she was feeling a little nervous about the visit. She hadn't really met Sam before, just texted and emailed. Considering how weird the circumstances were with the two of them...

Allison snapped back to the present as Stiles explained how Scott was making him study, but he got bored and started organizing the vocabulary words into groups based on what they reminded him of. She sort of smiled to acknowledge him, and fortunately he let her stay quiet. He figured out that she didn't want to talk about much of anything, so he flipped on the radio. In an effort to make Allison laugh, Stiles started singing along badly to the songs, substituting in random wailing when he didn't know the words. There was a lot of wailing. Allison did crack a smile, and she nudged him to get him to stop. They spent the rest of the car ride in peaceful silence, listening to the radio.

Fortunately, the airport was not too far away. Stiles and Allison went to the Baggage Claim to look for Sam. "So," Stiles said, shoving his hands in his pockets and scanning the sea of people. "Who are we looking for?"

Allison realized a bit too late that she had next to no idea what Sam looked like. She knew that her cousin had long brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, but that was about it. Apparently she was also supposed to have something else to prove she was an Argent, but Allison had no idea what that might be. "Um..." Allison responded. "Brown hair, brown eyes, glasses...about my height..." She shrugged.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Well, that only narrows it down to about half of the people here."

"I'm sorry, okay? I've never met her..." Allison trailed off as she spotted a lost-looking girl hovering near the conveyor belt with suitcases spilling out of it. The girl was toying with a necklace she was wearing, and when Allison finally caught a glimpse of it, she sucked in a breath. The necklace was identical to the one Kate had given Allison...the one that led Allison to discovering what her family was.

Allison pushed through the crowd, Stiles' complaints fading into the sounds of people everywhere. She finally emerged, just in time to put a hand out and help the girl heave a duffel bag off of the conveyor belt. "Samantha Argent?" Allison asked the girl.

"Please," she said. "I really prefer Sam."

"Sam it is, then," Allison said agreeably. She hefted the duffel bag off of the ground and, ignoring Sam's protests, brought it all the way back to Stiles. Then she dropped it on his feet.

"Gah!" he shouted. "What was that for? Ow!" Then Stiles started hopping around, holding his foot, until he almost fell over.

Sam watched him with a bemused expression. As he was trying to look cool to disguise his near fall, Sam asked, "So...I take it this is Stiles?"

Allison nodded, folding her arms. "Yes, this is Stiles. He was the only one available to drive me here, since my dad's got the car and Lydia's off shopping or something."

"Bummer," Sam said. "I was really looking forward to meeting her."

"Hey!" Stiles said, coming back to the conversation. "You weren't looking forward to meeting me? I'm awesome!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and bent to pick up her giant bag. At his confused puppy-dog look, she broke into a wide grin, hoisting the bag over her shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm just messing with you!" She smirked. "Aw, I'm sorry."

Stiles smiled uncertainly back at her. "Nah, it's good." He paused. "But I am awesome."

"I don't doubt it," Sam replied. She looked around and sighed happily. "I think I'm going to like it here." Then she turned back to Allison and Stiles. "So where's the car?"

Sam showed no signs of disapproval when they reached the blue Jeep. She just shoved her bag into the backseat and wedged herself in after it. "To the Argent residence, Jeeves!"

Stiles squinted at her. "'Jeeves?'"

Sam giggled. "Yeah! I've always wanted to do that. Since I'm in the backseat and you're driving me places, you're my chauffeur. And I've decided that your name is Jeeves."

"Like 'Stiles' isn't weird enough," Allison muttered as she climbed in and shut her door.

"Hey, stop making fun of me, you two. The last thing I need is you teaming up on me." Stiles finally got into the car and shut the door. "To the Argent residence, ma'am," he said, turning the key and making the engine sputter. Sam's smile spread.

"Just out of curiosity...why the giant duffel bag?" Stiles asked as they turned out of the parking garage. "Like, what's in it? You could practically fit a person in there, and it's heavy. I should know." He glanced at Sam in the rearview mirror, catching her eyes. "You don't actually have a body in there, do you?"

Sam looked around, shifty-eyed. "Allison, he knows, right?"

Twisting around to look at Sam, Allison replied, "Yeah, he knows about the hunting and everything. Remember, Scott's his best friend, and he's a werewolf."

"Right, right. I do remember this conversation very vaguely..." Sam pulled out her phone and scrolled through her texts. "Oh, yep, here it is. 'Any monster friends I should know about?' I asked...then you said 'Well...my ex (Scott) is a werewolf and my best friend (Lydia) is something psychic. And my other friend Stiles - '"

"Oh, so I'm just 'the other friend'," Stiles grumbled.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd see that - you'll see. 'My other friend Stiles isn't anything supernatural but he's always there to help and he's really smart,'" Sam finished. She snapped her phone shut. "See? You're cool."

Stiles looked thoughtfully out the window and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I am."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you asked about the bag." She reached over and unzipped it. A few shirts spilled out, as well as a pair of jeans, two small handguns, and a fat book. "I've got some basic weapons. I know that Allison has quite the stash herself, but you can never be too careful..." Sam picked up the book and cradled it on her lap. "This is the reason for most of the weight. I brought a bunch of books on lore, as well as a few pleasure reads, so that I can update the Codex while I'm here. Mom told me she gave it to you before she...well...you know." For the first time since Allison had met her, Sam actually looked sad. But she brightened up quickly. "I mean, it was an occupational hazard. And I never really did get to know her..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. Kate Argent was your mom?" Stiles leaned back as they stopped at a red light. "Jeez..."

Sam gave him a half-smile. "Yeah...but after I was born, she basically handed me off to my dad and left. Fortunately, he was a hunter too. His name is Camden Winters. He taught me everything I knew when I was about 7. He had slightly different methods than the Argents...but when Mom got back after finding out he was a hunter, when I was about 12, she trained me her way too. I'm a combination of the Winters methods and the Argent methods. But I decided to keep the last name Argent, since they let the women be in charge."

Stiles sighed, pushing out his cheeks. "Wow. Some background."

"Yeah, well...when my mom didn't come back, I decided I had to figure out what had happened to my baby. The Codex, I mean," Sam said. "And then my dad left for a hunting trip...after a few days, he had only texted me once, telling me he was all the way in Kansas. Then he sent me Allison's number, saying he'd worked everything out." Sam shrugged. "I figured it would be an adventure! New people, new place. Fun, right?"

"I think your cousin might be a little nuts," Stiles whispered, leaning over to Allison. Allison nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.

Sam gasped theatrically. "Oh! Rude. I'm right here, you know."

"She isn't lying. I know it's all a little weird - " Allison tried to explain.

"A little? Try a ton. This is all just...nuts, even for us," Stiles said. Then he sighed again, opening his eyes wide and looking down. "I'm guessing you didn't know all of this?"

Allison unconsciously intertwined her fingers. "No, I didn't. I found out that Kate was her mom, and I knew her dad existed and set all this up, but...are you telling me you were alone for three weeks, waiting to get on a plane and meet me?"

Sam pursed her lips. "Um...I guess so, yeah. Keep in mind I have been training to kill things for about half my life and, despite being only fourteen, I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"You're fourteen?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh my god, it's not like it's a huge deal! I'm starting at the high school with you guys next week. And I'm turning fifteen on the day school starts," Sam said, feeling defensive.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry for bringing you into this. This is way more than I thought it would be," Allison said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Stiles said softly. Then he let out a small breath as he pulled up in front of Allison's house. "Well, here we are. And, Sam?"

She looked up at him as she was trying to pull her bag out of the car. "Yeah?"

Stiles grinned. "You're pretty interesting. A little weird, but interesting."

"Thanks...I think," Sam replied. With another tug, her bag came free, hitting the ground hard and almost taking Sam with it.

"Bye, Sam," Stiles said, laughing.

"Bye!" Sam called as he pulled away. Then she turned to Allison, who was standing on the sidewalk with her arms crossed and her hip jutting out. "What?" Sam asked.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "He's almost two years older than you."

Sam blushed. "Oh. Oh! No. No, that wasn't - I wouldn't - I just met him! I mean, what - no!" she stuttered.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Allison said. Then she turned. "Come on, I'll show you around the house."

* * *

**A/N - So? First go at writing Teen Wolf fanfiction! What do you think of Sam so far? I like her a lot...**

**ALSO**

**JEEZ  
**

**LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE**

**I**

**JUST**

**AGH**

**ahem.**

**If you haven't seen it yet, it is incredibly emotional. And...yeah. This is sort of a tribute. Um...spoiler? Not really. But. Yeah.**


End file.
